


Don't Get Too Close

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they could make this work. Maybe their friendship would hold itself together as long as they avoided the subject of Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Too Close

Will slammed the door behind him and threw his coat on the floor angrily. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes before sinking onto the floor and leaning his head back against the door. He was angry. Both at himself and Alana. At himself for walking away and not trying harder to reason with her and make her see the truth, and at her for not believing him and still trusting Hannibal. But he should have seen this coming. He should have known that after he tried to kill Hannibal she would never look at him in the same way again. But he didn't. Will just assumed that when he walked out of that cell his life would just pick up where it left off, with there being no complications. But of course things are never simple. Everything had changed. But he could have dealt with that; it was the fact that the thing he wanted not to have changed did - Alana. 

He just wished she would see differently. It was obvious that she was blinded by Hannibal's manipulations, and Will just wanted to scream at her to run away from him and protect herself because she wasn't safe. But he didn't, because to be honest he was just grateful that she was speaking to him at all. He didn't want her to distance herself any further from him, and so he knew he would just have to deal with it. But that was easier said than done. 

Will was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Slowly standing up Will glanced through the window and was shocked to see Alana standing there. When Will opened the door Alana looked up and seemed to be having difficulty working out what to say. "Will.." She began tentatively, "I'm sorry." When he didn't reply she took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want to believe you're evil Will... I don't want to believe you're capable of anything like that, but after what you did to Hannibal... I just can't have the same opinion about you as I did before. I just want you to know that."

"As if that isn't already obvious" Will muttered

"I know... I'm sorry... I don't know what to say. Just... I'm happy to see you... I should go. I'm sorry... I don't know why I came back." She stuttered, clearly regretting her decision, but before she could walk away Will grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him and into a hug. Alana was taken by surprise and it took her a few seconds to reciprocate the embrace. 

"I just want you to be safe, and if you believe that you're safe with Hannibal, fine, but... Please Alana don't get too close." Will whispered into her ear. Alana pulled away and nodded before turning around and walking back to her car.

Maybe this is how it would be from now on. Maybe their friendship would hold itself together as long as they avoided the subject of Hannibal. How long that would last Will had no idea, but for now it was good enough for him.


End file.
